


Wedding Bells

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5097296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All they've done since the war ended, was go to weddings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Bells

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catrinella (whiskeydaisy)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=catrinella+%28whiskeydaisy%29).



> Written for Catrinella. Originally posted to Livejournal in 2005.

“This is preposterous,” Snape groused as he allowed Lupin to straighten out his dress robes.

“You have to look nice, Severus...you promised.” Lupin tilted his head and fluttered his eyelashes in the way he knew sent heat straight to Snape’s groin.

“Damn it, Lupin,” Snape said, adjusting his trousers, “I can’t be hard at this wedding!”

“I rather like the idea of you standing up before all those people, not able to get me out of your mind,” Lupin teased, planting a kiss on the other man’s cheek. Snape merely glared.

“Hurry up!” Hermione shouted, running into the room, dress billowing behind her. “Snape, you need to get to the front of the chapel. Quickly!” And then she was off again.

“Whatever possessed him to put the Granger girl in charge?” Snape asked.

“Weasley.”

“What?”

“She’s a Weasley, now, remember?”

“Remember? How could I possibly forget? What is it with people and weddings? Ever since the war ended that’s all we’ve done, gone to weddings.”

Lupin smiled at the scowl on Snape’s face. “Maybe ours will be the next one?”

Snape stilled. His automatic response was burning his tongue but he couldn’t bear to be the one to dash away the hopeful look on Lupin’s face, not when their whole relationship had been built on such hope. Instead he planted a hesitant kiss on Lupin’s forehead as he passed and whispered, “Perhaps.”

Lupin’s smile lit up the room and he took a moment to admire the contour of Snape’s back and legs before following him into the chapel where he would be best man to Hagrid’s groom and where Snape would be performing the ceremony.


End file.
